Test Coding
Will change over time Palette reference: #4b6154, #64ac8f, #94d6ba, #e7f5dc, #c0dfc2 please don't steal any of the code! "Long quote" ⚬ G E M M A ⚬ ♀ | 5 Gemma belongs to Dreaming, and she'd appreciate it if you didn't use her at all without permission. thanks! Appearance "." Gemma is a slim and graceful looking RainWing who always adorns herself in bright jewel tones, a nod to her name, which means Jewel in Latin. Her favorite color to be is a shimmering emerald that almost seems to be moving. The other RainWings, upon seeing her, usually try to imitate her dazzling look, but how she makes her colors look to be moving while they are still is a secret technique she refuses to give up for the sake of looking unique. Her eyes are a brilliant emerald, the reason she chooses to be emerald so often, and her ruff is delicate and thin. Personality "." Gemma is sweet and spunky, loving to bring a sparkle to other's lives. Gemma can also be quite grumpy at times, and then she becomes snarky, sarcastic, and rude, something she always regrets afterward. Gemma loves pretty things and gets distracted easily by even something as seemingly trivial as a pretty-shaped leaf. Gemma truly takes in the beauty all around her, and loves to share it through art and poetry she creates. Gemma is normally pretty shy but once she feels comfortable she can be pretty weird. History "." Gemma was shy and lonely, usually picked on or ignored as a young dragonet. As she grew, things changed and she began to have friends and such. Due to being ignored as a dragonet, Gemma can be quite pushy at times, silently fearing she will be left out again. Gemma became more strong willed as she grew, and developed severe anxiety about herself or those she loves being hurt or dying(among other, more graphic fears). Gemma, even though she had been picked on, was a silly young dragonet. As she got older, she became more serious and noticed the world around herself more. Gemma is now quite shy around new dragons, especially older dragons, and never quite knows what to say around other tribes. Gemma, also due to her past, wants to leave an impression on the world, a good one that changes it forever. Abilities "." Gemma is very creative, making beautiful art and poetry inspired by the rainforest often. Gemma is an agile tree glider. She also can sing pretty well. Weaknesses "." Gemma is easily distracted and very slow when it comes to most things. Gemma can also be clumsy at times. Gemma's anger is quite a force, but it seeps away quickly, within about five minutes, leaving her feeling guilty. Usually Gemma can't even remember what set her off even while she is still mad. Due to her past, Gemma can almost never work well in a group. Gemma also has low self esteem and often blames herself for everything. The dragon she is angry at the most often is herself, but she takes out the anger on other dragons. This causes her to be angry at herself again, and the cycle continues. Gemma also has been diagnosed with OCD, and not the organising kind. The REAL kind. The kind when the "O" (obsession) is her anxiety-y thoughts and the "C" (compulsive) is talking, which can be emberassing in public situations. The more worried she is, the louder she is, and she CANNOT help talking and talking and talking when she is upset, and she usually ends up saying pretty weird stuff due to her being flustered. She tends to act on impulse when she is nervous, and looses all logic during a panic attack. Relationships "." text Trivia "." *text Gallery "." <> coding by Infinity! Category:Infinity's stuff Category:Experimental Pages